


all hallow's eve

by angstlairde



Series: neither pity nor pragmatism [15]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween, My Children Are Nerds, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: So on October 31, after raiding eeriely still dollar stores for cheap candy, Cassian drove them all down to the cornfield outside town, the one that’s creepy year round with the old, run-down farm house a ways back from the road. Jyn’s coat pockets were stuffed with candy corn and Milky Ways, and Cassian’s thick Hufflepuff scarf wrapped around her neck. Bodhi was in charge of dealing out Reese’s and Kit Kat’s, his ridiculous TARDIS hat covering his ears, and Cassian - who in retaliation for Jyn stealing his scarf, had taken her Pokemon hat - had the various Hershey products. Kay had come with them too (but didn’t bring any candy, the bastard), since no matter what any of them said, he was the only one that wasn’t gonna be scared shitless.Dialogue prompt "I swear, I'm not scared!"For hanorganaas





	all hallow's eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> I’m sorry but this one can’t be anything except modern au and yes, literally high school au whoop whoop lol (also halloweeeeeeeennnnnn!!!!!!! i do halloween stuff now instead of the 31st when i get bogged down by jily feels lol)

Naturally, it was Bodhi who suggested the haunted house and hay ride. One thing Jyn has learned from her years living with Bodhi is that you must never  _ever_ , under any circumstances underestimate Bodhi, especially about scary things, because, holy shit, did that boy had a passion for it. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t gotten an anti-puppy eyes device yet, but  _boy_ was she seriously regretting coming.

So on October 31, after raiding eeriely still dollar stores for cheap candy, Cassian drove them all down to the cornfield outside town, the one that’s creepy year round with the old, run-down farm house a ways back from the road. Jyn’s coat pockets were stuffed with candy corn and Milky Ways, and Cassian’s thick Hufflepuff scarf wrapped around her neck. Bodhi was in charge of dealing out Reese’s and Kit Kat’s, his ridiculous TARDIS hat covering his ears, and Cassian - who in retaliation for Jyn stealing his scarf, had taken her Pokemon hat - had the various Hershey products. Kay had come with them too (but didn’t bring any candy, the bastard), since no matter what any of them said, he was the only one that wasn’t gonna be scared shitless.

Regardless, Jyn and Cassian had a bet that she was intending to win, the prize being twenty dollars and bragging rights for the rest of the year.

She was not going to get scared first.

Fast-forward to now.

Candy corn has always been part of any of her coping methods, and now she was cramming the not-candy, not-corn, rotten tooth shaped sugar into her mouth, and considering poking Cassian in the ribs, who was just as tense as she was.

“Alright there, Jyn?” he asked, as smugly as possible. Jyn glared at him, and grabbed a Hershey bar from his pocket.

“Fine. You? Look a bit tense there?” she shot back with a savage grin. Cassian jumped slightly as a closet opened suddenly and a skeleton fell out.

Bodhi leaned forward and stuck his head between them like Donkey from Shrek.

“You guys alright there? You haven’t peed in your pants a little, have you?”

Jyn scuffed his jaw with her fist, and Cassian pinched his side.

“Ouch! You guys are so mean, you know that right?” he said, retreating.

“But really, Jyn, you know you’re getting scared first, right?” Cassian told her as a guy with a chainsaw jumped out, screaming bloody murder.

“I swear, I’m not scared!” Jyn hollared indignantly, punching Cassian in the arm.

Cassian laughed and slung his arm across her shoulders, and she could’ve murdered him and shoved him in a closet and no one would be the wiser.

Well, PE Malbus’s husband would know, but that’s beside the point.

“Well,” Bodhi said, worming his way into their space again, “looks like we’re at the end.”

* * *

Jyn learned a few things that night.

One, the end of scary rides were much scarier than the beginning;

Two, Bodhi and Kay had their own bet about who was going to scream first, and Bodhi got twenty dollars out of it;

And three, Cassian wasn’t ever going to a scary ride, ever again.


End file.
